rent is due but not paid!
by SugarCraze
Summary: What the title said. Curse you evil title!
1. No rent!

Chapter1- Rent is due

The Teen Titans landlord came for an unexpected visit."What! Dude the rent is not due till tomorrow!" Cyborg let out an unhappy outburst. " I don't care!" The landlord(i'll just call him Fred!) told Cyborg. " Well ya can't have it today!" "Why not!" " Because we don't have it yet! Ya can't come early and expect to have a group of super powered teenagers...and a green little elf..., be ready to pay rent!" There was a knock on the door. "Pizza!" " Yay! Pizza! Pizza pizza pizza!" The little green elf known as Beast Boy yelled. "Pizza! OCome on you little runt! We don't have enough money for pizza remember!" Cyborg told Beast Boy. "Uhhh...N...O..." Beast Boy said as the pizza delivery guy handed him the pizza. "That will be $15.27 please!" The delivery guy said. Beast Boy handed him the money and left. "Well nice seeing you again Fred sorry you had to live so soon bye!" Cyborg told Fred throughing him out of the tower.


	2. the pizza

Chapter 2- The Pizza

Beast Boy ran upstairs with the pizzia and the others chasing behind. "Get back here with that pizza!" Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy. "Never! I will not let this pizza go to waste! Only a true pizza eating master can handle this pizza! It has marshmellows and chicken dip on it! And it's mine! All mine!" Beast Boy locked himself in his room and the others tried to break in. " I am your leader! I need pizza!" Robin said throughing his birdarrangs at the door. " Yo! Lisen up ya'll! Give me pizza or i'll knock down your door!" Was how Cyborg expected to get pizza. " Uhhh...I need pizza...to help me meditate...?" Raven tried. " I don't care! This piuzza is mine! All mine! Wahahahaha...haha..ha..ha! Ok this is less fun then I thought it would be." Beast Boy wined. " Starfire!" Robin whispered to the young alien girl. "You try!" " Me?" "yes!" "But I do not no what to say!" "Just be as mean as you can be! If you can get that pizza I'll give you a jar of mustard!" " Joy! Mustard! The tastiest chemical substance of the planet earth! It contains Vinegar,Water,#1 Mustard Seed, Salt,Turmeric and Paprika!" "Uhh...ya..just get the pizza!" The peppy alien girl said what she had to say in order to get the pizza for her good friends,and the great yellow mustard she loves so much. " You are a royal ZorgFlag! You bring the shame to all your Bumgorfs and Karplates!" "Wo!"The titans outside the door said amazed at what Starfire was saying."Give up the pizza that contains stuff on it or prepare to face the deadly FungleFish!" Starfire broke down the door and grabed Beast Boy by the throat and shook and shook him until he couldn't breath. Then she let him go and the others took the pizza and ran down to the kitchen. " You could have just said please!" "Was I ok Robin?" Ya Star! You showed him! Heres your mustard!" "He through the mustard and went back to eating his slice of pizza. " Ya! Mustard! Did you know mustard prevents the diarreah?" Evewryone spitout there pizza and ran to a toilet. "What did I say?" The alien girl was confused.

Later after the pizza incident Cyborg gathered up the titans at the kitchen table to talk to them about the rent. "Look eitherwe get jobs or we move out!" " Or we come up with diffrent ways to keep living here!" Robin said. " O I do not want to live our home! Please let us start a place we can feed the faces of our earthly humans! I canmake pudding of the chocolate!" "No! I can't eatthat pudding!" "Anyother ideas?" Robin asked "Lets rob a bank!" Beast Boy proudly said. " Ok Beast Boy! We'll meet you down therein a few minutes! But don't wait for us just go right ahead!" Raven said to Beast Boy. "Ok bye!" He ran down to the bank. " Ideas that won't put any of us in jail!" Said Cyborg. "I'm good with Beast Boys plan. Now we won't see him for 5-14 years!" Raven said relaxed. " Let us open a store of baked goods! We can bake cookies, pudding,cake, appalsause,cupcakes and varied kinds of turnips! We can invent a new kind of mustard!" Starfire ran off to fufile her baked goods dream. "I hope everyone stays awayfrom her pudding of forgivness!" Raven said with a smile on her face. "Well 2 down 3 to go! I know! I could be a beautician! I can make everyone as well dressed and good looking as me!" Robin ran off to make people beautiful.

"Ok. What do I do?" Raven asked. "Nothin! Only to people had to gett jobs! And with BB gone we don't have to pay!" Cyborg answered. "What?" "We only needed to pay for BB and he's gone! Now Star and Robin are in Las Vegas and Texas or somewhere. Stars prolly' gonna be in jail for making people sick. And Robins .. Well I don't know whats gonna happen to Robin but I don't think we will see him for a while!" "Ok? Does that mean it's the end of this FanFic? "Yup! Bye ya'll!"


End file.
